Gas turbine engines, such as those utilized in commercial and military aircraft, include a compressor section that compresses air, a combustor section that mixes the compressed air with a fuel and ignites the mixture, and a turbine section across which the resultant combustion products are expanded. Expansion of the combustion products across the turbine section drives the turbine section to rotate, which in turn drives rotation of the compressor.
The turbine section may include multiple stages of rotatable blades and static vanes. An annular shroud, such as a blade outer air seal, may be provided around the blades in close radial proximity to the tips of the blades to reduce the amount of gas flow that escapes around the blades. The shroud typically includes a plurality of arc segments that are circumferentially arranged. The arc segments may be abradable to reduce the radial gap with the tips of the blades.